


Horizon

by Blacksky92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute Adorable Playful Noct, Lots of fun on the beach, M/M, Noct is a Mermaid/Merman/Half Fish Half Human, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: Noctis is a mermaid. Prompto is drowning. I think we all know what’s going to happen ;)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Prompto felt his lungs flood with water as he tried desperately to reach the light filtering through the surface above him.

Why did he decide jumping off that rock into the ocean was a good idea? Let’s be honest, he wasn’t the best swimmer. He loved the beach but who knew Galdin Quay could be so dangerous?

The blonde drew his fingers to his neck in a desperate attempt to do what? He didn’t know as he felt more water inundate his throat.

Prompto watched in horror as the sunlight reflecting off the ripples grew further and further away. What oxygen was left in his lungs escaped them as he felt his body grow heavy, the struggle for life slowly dying as his body sunk deeper and deeper into the abyss.

He must be about to hit the bottom of the sea floor surely? The blonde panicked as his vision grew dim, fading into oblivion with each passing second until all that remained before him was darkness.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Prompto began to stir as something hot pressed against his cheek. He scrunched his face up as he tried to force his eyes open, to try to figure out what was going on. He knew he was lying on something hard, that much was obvious as he pried his reluctant eyes open.

The blonde instantly regretting it as the sunlight assaulted his eyes, instinctively forcing them back shut before letting out a low groan.

Was he alive? If so, how? He was sure he was a goner…

“Hey are you okay?” Prompto registered the charismatic voice before he saw its owner. The breath warm against his ear as he rolled his head to the side.

He wasn’t going to let the sunlight get his eyes a second time. The blonde carefully peeked through the slit as it began to grow. His eyes darting around him, intrigued to know where this voice was coming from.

His eyes fell on a beautiful boy. His black hair rivalling the darkest of nights, his skin a wild contrast of white. All in all, he was stunning. His eyes reflecting back a sincerity Prompto hadn’t seen in a long time.

The blonde rolled onto his side, suddenly embarrassed by the amount of time it took him to realise the boy was naked. Completely nude. The blonde’s eyes widened in disbelief, was he really seeing this? A gasp escaped his lips as he tried not to stare at the stunning boy before him, who seemed to have no shame about exposing himself for the whole world to see.

Maybe he was just used to it?  

Although that being said, the beach was deserted. That was unusual… There was always tourists at least somewhere… Was he even still at Galdin Quay? His eyes searched desperately for the familiar restaurant on the water. Nothing. Prompto began to panic as he realised nothing about this place looked familiar.  

“What’s the matter?” The dark haired boy asked, the concern evident in his voice as he began to twirl a lock of hair around his fingers. He didn’t make any effort to hide the slight confusion in his eyes as kept his gaze locked on the blonde.

“W-where exactly are we?”

“Um…” the dark haired boy smiled before pretending to take in his surroundings.

“The beach?” he chuckled before leaning in closer to the blonde

Prompto jumped at the boy’s sudden proximity as he felt what he was sure as lips brushing against his cheek.

“I’ve never seen anyone like you before” the dark haired boy whispered against the blonde’s cheek.

“W-what do you mean?” Prompto chuckled nervously, trying to mask the shaking in his voice.

“Your so… different” the boy smiled gently as he ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair.

“Different?” Prompto shuddered as traumatic memories of his childhood began to surge through his brain.

“Uh… What exactly do you mean by that?” Prompto did his best to hide the nervousness in his voice, apparently only just noticing the boy had his hands on him.

“Hmm…” the boy’s eyes narrowed as a playful grin grew on his lips.

“I mean I like what I see” a giggle escaped the boy’s lips before he pressed them against the unsuspecting Blonde. Prompto’s eyes widened at the advance, he didn’t know where to look as he felt the boy press his tongue through his lips. His mouth instinctively opened for the dark haired boy, confusion tore through the blonde’s mind as his body relented, begging for more. He didn’t know what to do as the boy leaned into him, pushing his body gently against the sand. Prompto gazed into the boy’s eyes, seduction oozing from the orbs as the boy grasped the blonde’s trousers.

“W-wait” Prompto eye’s widened as he managed to muster the one word.

“What’s the matter?” the boy whispered playfully before continuing his assault on the blonde’s lips, not giving him a chance to answer that. He slid his fingers down Prompto’s body, taking his trousers with them, freeing the erection. Prompto gasped as his body suddenly felt exposed, vulnerable. The boy wasted no time as he wrapped his fingers around the hardness, gently pumping it, a smile dancing on his lips as it grew larger.

Prompto tried to suppress the moans escaping his lips before feeling a warm tightness surround his member.

Words escaped him as desire apprehended his body.

What was this boy doing? Prompto vaguely wondered as the pleasure seized his body, his mind paralysed with the pleasure coursing through his veins.

He was inside the boy.

The realisation dawned on the blonde as his eyes tore open.

He wasn’t expecting this…

Soft moans escaped the boy’s lips as he ground his body against the blonde’s, extracting all the pleasure he could grasp. Prompto gasped, the desire consuming him as his body began thrusting into the boy.

He wanted more.

He needed more.

Prompto felt the pressure build inside his body, he needed release and he needed it now. What had this boy started? What had he awakened inside him?

Moans desperately escaped his lips as grasped at the boy, hungry fingers digging into his soft flesh as he craved more.

Prompto cried out as he felt himself tighten, his seed leaving his body to become part of the dark haired boy’s. The blonde shuddered as waves of orgasm flooded his veins, penetrating every ounce of his body.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better” the dark-haired boy winked at Prompto before climbing off him, the member sliding out of his entrance as he stood up.

The blonde opened his eyes in confusion, not wanting the warm body to leave him as he watched the boy walk towards the ocean.

“W-wait” he called after him, not entirely sure what to say as sadness filled his heart.

The boy turned to smile at him but continued walking.

“Where are you-” Prompto began as he watched the boy dive into the water, his body disappearing under the shimmering surface.

The blonde pulled his body up, eyeing the gaps between the small waves, waiting for the boy to resurface.

An eternity seemed to pass and still nothing. How could anyone hold their breath that long?

Prompto’s heart began to pound with each passing second, he hoped the boy was okay. He began to wonder if he was even real? His satisfied member told him he was but the doubt still seeped into his mind.

Prompto’s eyes continued to desperately scan the surface, searching for any kind of disturbance. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell on a black mass growing larger before breaking the surface.

It’s him!

Prompto climbed to his feet, forgetting a certain part of his body was still hanging free.

The dark-haired boy pressed his lips to his hand, giving Prompto a playful wink before gently blowing the kiss to the blonde on the sand.

Prompto watched as the boy dived back under the surface, a large black tail following behind his body as he disappeared into the ocean.

Prompto’s eyes widened in disbelief as his body bolted upright.

Was he a… a… mermaid?!  

    

XOXOXOX

 

Prompto glanced out across the pristine waters, secretly hoping the boy would be there. He would never admit it was his fifth day visiting this place, the very spot he met him.

The blonde rested his eyes, confused about why he kept coming here. He’d only met him once but he never felt so connected to anyone in his whole life. He just had to see him.

He just had to. Prompto sighed, annoyed at himself for not even learning the boy’s name.

Maybe he should go _in_ the water… he pondered the idea before glancing up and down the deserted beach. A smile crept on his lips as he confirmed he was alone.

He tore at his clothes, almost unable to get them off fast enough before tossing them into a pile on the sand.

The blonde ran at the water before a rouge human had the chance to wander onto the beach and witness him in all his naked glory.

Prompto dived into the water, allowing the cold water to surround his bare flesh.

Invigorating.

He began to swim out, forgetting of course that swimming wasn’t exactly his forte. He stopped briefly in a vain attempt to recover as he pushed his feet toward the seabed.

Nothing.

Prompto began to panic as he realised he’d swum out too far.

Help.

Not again. The blonde’s heart began to pound as his head struggled to stay above the surface.

Prompto gasped for oxygen as he felt his body sink, falling below the surface, the panic only getting worse as water began to flood his lungs.

No no no!!!

The blonde was about to surrender before feeling strong arms wrap around his waist, drawing him upward.

He felt his body break through the surface, as the familiar air tore into his lungs. He began coughing uncontrollably as his body tried desperately to expel the fluid.

“I thought we’d been through this before” The dark haired boy smiled cheekily as he wrapped his arm around the blonde’s shoulders, steadying him as he coughed his lungs out.

Prompto couldn’t believe his luck as he gazed into the dark eyes greeting him.

“T-thank you” the blonde murmured between coughing fits as he felt the boy’s tail gently trail up and down his legs.

“Why your more than welcome” the boy winked as a mischievous smiled played on his lips.

“I never did-”  Prompto began, trying to figure out a way of ending his sentence without sounding cliché.

“Get my name?” The dark haired boy finished it for him.

“Uh, yeah” the blonde looked up at him like he was some kind of mind reader.

“It’s Noctis, but seeing as your special to me, you can call me Noct” the boy winked at him before gently pressing his lips to the blonde’s.

“Noct huh” Prompto murmured, forgetting his lips were still attached to the mermaids.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm… Noct had wondered where the beautiful blonde boy had gone as he scanned the empty beach.

How sad… He really liked that boy… Maybe next time he saw him he’d just have to lasso him down and keep him all to himself…

A sigh escaped his lips as disappointment welled up in his eyes.

Hmm… What to do…

Maybe he should get out of the water and go looking for him…

 

XOXOXOX

 

Prompto sighed as yet another potential customer walked past his stall. He had to say, selling ice creams in the hot Galdin Quay sun was fun at first but now… hmm…

Omg… He could think of a lot of things he’d much rather be doing… Like that beautiful mermaid boy…

The blonde smiled as he allowed his thoughts to drift back, allowing Noct to consume his day dream, every ounce of his thoughts.

His cute smile, toned body, beautiful eyes, tight ass… The way he used Prompto’s body for pleasure made the blonde hard all over again. Oh how he wanted that again…

“I want an ice cream!”

His thoughts drifted even further south as he imagined what it would be like to have those wet lips around his cock, sucking gently before feeling himself press against the back of Noct’s throat.

“Hey! Are you listening to me?!”

Prompto shivered at the thought, wishing he could try it right then and there. So what if other people were around… The trouble was… Where was the boy he was so dying to play with… He could after all be right at the bottom of the ocean…

“Hey!”

Prompto was summoned back to the present by a set of angry fingers snapping right in front of his face.

“Oh, sorry ma’am, how may I help you?” Prompto cringed, embarrassed to be caught in the middle of such a day dream. Never mind, it’s not like these people can read his thoughts… Right… But they can read facial expressions… At least the stall was hiding his painfully huge erection…

The blonde watched as the customer and her whining child wondered off with their scoops in hand.

“Hey there big boy”

Prompto’s eyes widened at the familiar voice… Could it be…? He quickly glanced around to meet the voice.

“Did you miss me?” Noct smiled playfully at the blonde, already knowing the answer as he stepped closer to the boy.

“You bet!” Prompto smiled as he eyed the boy up and down, taking in his naked flesh.

Wait…

There were people around… A lot of people for that matter…

“Argh…” Prompto quickly glanced up and down the beach, how had no one noticed his naked friend? Not that he was complaining of course.

“Come with me” he whispered before grabbing the dark haired boy by the wrist and pulling him down behind the ice cream stall.

“What’s going on?” Noct batted his eyelashes at the blonde, as he knelt down on the sand, his round buttocks resting gently on his heels. He looked like he was ready for it… Wanting it… Dying for it… He looked up at the blonde, seducing him with his enticing smile before noticing the bulge between his legs.

“I can help you with that you know” Noct giggled, biting his lip playfully as he eyed up his prize.

Prompto didn’t know what to say as he sat down on the sand next to the boy, praying no one would come to the stall for the rest of the afternoon.

“But first” the dark haired boy began as he tapped his finger against his lips playfully as he pretended to think about something he clearly already had planned out.

“Hmm… Let me see… I had it around here somewhere” Noct smiled teasingly as he leaned back before spreading his legs apart, leaving nothing to the imagination as he rolled over, exposing everything as he aimed his buttocks towards the blonde.

A gasped escaped Prompto’s lips as he was greeted with a full, unobstructed view of Noct’s opening.

Oh man… This was not helping his ‘little problem’.

“Hmm… I can’t seem to find it…” Noct glanced back at the blonde, batting his eyelashes as he arched his back.

Prompto couldn’t take it anymore as his fingers fumbled to undo his trouser button.

“Come on” he mumbled before feeling another set of fingers take over. Prompto moaned as he felt the boy undo his button before pulling his zip down.

Oh, how he needed this…

A moan escaped his lips as he felt Noct retrieve his member. The blonde leaned back in pleasure as he felt the dark haired boy wrap his lips around his member, feeling the euphoria rise through his veins. It didn’t take much as he felt his cock press against the back of Noct’s throat.

Prompto felt out of control as his eyes rolled back in his head, the pleasure consuming him as he felt himself release in the mermaid’s mouth.

Oh how he wished he could stay like this forever.    


	3. Chapter 3

“Here you go” Prompto smiled as handed the mermaid an ice cream on a cone.

“What’s this?” Noct looked up, his head tilted as his eyes innocently beheld the object being handed to him.

“You’ll like it, I promise” Prompto winked kindly at the dark haired boy.

“Why thank you” Noct giggled, batting his eyelashes as he took the ice cream in his fingers.

The mermaid looked down at the object, not entirely sure what to do with it as he turned it around in his hands.

“You eat it” Prompto chuckled as he wrapped his fingers around the dark haired boy’s hand before drawing the ice cream to the mermaid’s lips.

“Oh” a playful smile danced across Noct’s lips as he ran his tongue up the cone suggestively, slowly catching the melted droplets with his tongue.

Prompto sunk his teeth into his lip, trying to ignore the stirring in his groin as he reached for his clothes.

A smile grew on Noct’s lips at the sight before him.

“You’re right, I do like it” Noct giggled, his eyes fixated on the blonde’s growing erection.

Prompto tore his trousers on as he felt his body lose control, his brain beginning to fail him as his hormones raged on.  

“Come we have to go” Prompto smiled at the mermaid as he grabbed him by the arm, jerking him slightly as he led him away from the safety of the ice cream stand.

“Where are we going?” Noct’s sweet voice exuding from his lips as he batted his eyelashes at the blonde, trying to hold the ice cream steady in his hand.

“You’ll see” Prompto smiled back at him as he guided him up the hill. He wanted to do something romantic for the boy…

Well…

More like play with the boy, keep him all to himself and never let him go but not in a creepy dungeon master way.

“Okay” Noct smiled sweetly as he let the boy lead him up the hill, careful to avoid the roads, encase people might behold Noct’s naked flesh…

Well…

He was pretty convinced that Noct didn’t care who saw him in all his naked glory but he should really still be careful.

“Here” Prompto sat down on the grass before yanking on Noct’s arm, causing him to lose his balance before falling into the blondes lap.

“Oh, sorry” Noct smiled playfully, batting his eyelashes as he pretended to pull himself out of the blonde’s lap before _accidentally_ slipping. A cheeky smile making itself at home on his lips as he looked up at the blonde.

Prompto gazed down into the boy’s eyes.

He had to have him.

Gasps escaped his lips as his eyes ran over the mermaid’s bare flesh, lingering on his round buttocks. He was fixated. He just couldn’t look away, the sight made him hungry beyond his wildest dreams, so enticing, so extravagant.

He simply had to have it.

Again.

A surge of seduction flashed across Noct’s eyes as he knew what the blonde craved.

“So” the dark haired boy smiled as he arched his back, pushing his arse out as he rested his fingers over Prompto’s trouser button.

“Yes” Prompto stated bluntly, his erection suddenly not so subtle as Noct’s finger’s danced over the tip through the fabric.

“With pleasure” Noct giggled as he swiftly undid the button, tearing away the only obstruction to pleasure as he withdrew the blonde’s cock from its confinement.

“I want… I want” Prompto gasped, his fingers digging into the grass as Noct ran his tongue around the tip of his cock, unable to form coherent sentences as his body edged closer to orgasm.  

“What is it that you want” Noct teased playfully as he let the member fall from his lips.

“Mmm” Prompto moaned, his hips bucking as his body cried out for more attention, missing the wet warmth around his cock.

“Do you want this?” Noct giggled as he climbed on top of the blonde’s lap, pressing his hips flush against his before sliding down.

A moan escaped Noct’s lips as he felt Prompto’s cock press against his entrance.

“Yes yes! Yes!!” the mermaid cried out as the cock filled his entrance, satisfying him yet making him want more.

Noct ground his hips against the blonde’s, moaning with every thrust.

Oh, how he needed this, how he craved this, how he wanted more.

Noct threw his head back as he felt Prompto’s seed fill his body.

How he loved this.


End file.
